


afraid to get too close

by spider_woman



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Bobby Drake, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider_woman/pseuds/spider_woman
Summary: Bobby is conflicted about his feelings for Scott. Scott does his best to reassure him that their is nothing wrong with how he feels.
Relationships: Bobby Drake/Scott Summers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	afraid to get too close

Bobby slips out from under the sheets of Scott’s bed and stretches, spine popping as he does. He eyes Scott, still asleep but frowning as he reaches for Bobby and finds only empty air. Bobby feels guilty, but he quickly slips his clothes back on and starts for the door. It’s better if he leaves and forgets about what just happened between them.

“Come back to bed,” Scott rasps, voice heavy with sleep, “Where are you going?”

Bobby turns back around, eyes drifting across Scott’s bare torso and then finding his face. Scott’s only half awake, Bobby doubts he would remember him leaving in the morning. But he feels guilty.

“I’ll be back,” Bobby lies, “Go back to sleep.”

Scott sits up, one hand slipping under his glasses to rub his eyes. There goes Bobby’s opportunity.

“No you won’t,” Scott says softly, “Why are you running away?”

Bobby’s hands are shaking. He shoves them in his pockets to hide it.

“I’m not,” he replies.

Scott stands up and Bobby drops his gaze, waits until Scott has pulled on pants to look back up. Even through the glasses, Bobby can see the warmth and concern in Scott’s eyes. The guilt increases.

“Why are you ashamed of this?” Scott asks softly, stepping closer so they’re only inches apart and Bobby has to look up at him, “Help me understand.”

Bobby looks away, bites his lip, and fights back the urge to cry. Why is he ashamed of how he feels about Scott? Why is he ashamed of having sex with a man? The answer is the same to both questions, but it’s difficult to put into words.

“My parents always taught me that only men and women can have romantic feelings for each other,” Bobby responds, his voice robotic in his ears, “This is wrong.”

“But you don’t believe that, do you?”

Bobby’s lip quivers, and his voice cracks when he speaks. “I don’t know.”

Scott sighs and slips his arms around Bobby’s waist. His head drops and Bobby makes the mistake of looking up. Scott kisses him, gentle and sweet, and Bobby lets him. Maybe he even kisses back, just a little.

“Did that feel wrong?” Scott asks quietly when he pulls away.

“No,” Bobby admits, “But it is, isn’t it? We shouldn’t be doing this.”

Scott squeezes his waist. “Yes, we should be. There’s nothing wrong with this, okay? There’s nothing wrong with  _ you _ .”

That’s the sentence that makes the tears overflow. A sob escapes Bobby’s mouth, and the tears come like rain on a humid day. Scott holds him while he cries, pressing soft kisses along his jawline, to the curve where his ear meets his jaw, across his hairline and once on his forehead. And then he hums a soft melody in Bobby’s ear and waits out the rainstorm. It’s so effortlessly reassuring that Bobby chokes on a final sob and then he’s done, the rain cutting off abruptly. Scott doesn’t let go, just keeps humming, and Bobby sinks into him.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes, his mouth against Scott’s neck.

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Scott reassures him, pulling away so he can look Bobby in the eye.

Bobby stays quiet, lets Scott walk him back to the bed. They lay face to face, legs tangled together and lips constantly on each other’s, desperate for any sort of contact. Scott’s hands are in Bobby’s hair but he’s so damn gentle it makes Bobby tremble. And he wants them to stay like that forever, but he knows morning is going to come eventually and they’re going to have to keep secrets. He isn’t ready for that.

“I want you,” Bobby breathes, his eyes locked with Scott’s, “It’s scary how much I want you.”

“Baby,” Scott hums, voice so gentle and warm Bobby feels dazed, “You don’t have to be scared.”

And Bobby believes him.


End file.
